Skinny Love
by xXAliyahDXx
Summary: Instead of killing the princess like he was directed to, the Huntsman alerts Snow White of her stepmother's plan to kill her. In response, the princess flees to the forest, hoping to find a hiding spot away from her wicked stepmother forever. But though she's chosen a magnificent hideaway from the evil queen, she's made herself vulnerably visible to another. Rated M to be safe. :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Instead of killing the princess like he was directed to, the Huntsman alerts Snow White of her stepmother's plan to kill her. In response, the princess flees to the forest, hoping to find a hiding spot away from her wicked stepmother forever. But though she's chosen a magnificent hideaway from the evil queen, she's made herself vulnerably visible to another. Rated M to be safe. :)

Hey all! It has been QUITE some time! Happy New Year!

To start off I apologize for my absence. College and job got a little out of control, but everything has now sorted itself out! To start fresh, I am starting a new story! But I don't intend for it to be very long, but feel free to read if you would like.

Also! Do not get discouraged, I'm still working on "I volunteer as Prisoner." I'm working on three chapters which I plan to publish very soon!

So that's my little new years announcement :3 Happy Reading :)


	2. Run Devil Run

_Betrayal,_

It was, without a doubt, the only emotion that Snow White felt as her body collided with the cool moist ground. Her faith in humanity was almost gone, while the faith she had in her family was already extinct. So as she laid on the ground and began to cry tears into the grass, she took the opportunity to reminisce on more joyous memories, when family was an endearing part of her life.

_Truth Be Told,_

She didn't know why her stepmother wanted her dead. _Really_, she didn't. What had she done to deserve it? Was it something Snow had said or was it a foul look she had given her? Much to her dismay, the princess could not recall ever displaying such behavior towards her beloved stepmother, not a single time. But apparently, there was something she had done to anger her stepmother in such a way that she required her head as apology.

However, though Snow White was always willing to share everything she owned with others, sharing her _head_ was something she simply could not agree upon.

xXx

After letting every tear she could muster from her tear ducts water the grass below her, Snow White had finally gathered herself together enough to at least stand. As the princess stood to her feet, she wiped the dust off of her dress and released a deep breath. _What was she to do now? _Of course, she knew her first order of business was to find a place to hide out in the forest, the huntsman had made that much clear.

But after she found a little hiding spot to take refuge in, how was the princess going to survive there? How was she going to even make it a week? She knew not how to hunt nor find food in the forest that wasn't poisonous. She never studied the geography of the forest, so she didn't know where to find suitable drinking water. And what would she even take refuge _in_? Houses were few and scattered in the forest. Because honestly, who would even want to live in such a grim and dreary place anyway?

As Snow White checked her surroundings, all these thoughts and more ran through her head. On the surface she just seemed like a frighten girl walking a lonely forest path, but inside, she was already a defeated mess.

Suddenly, the princess heard something snap behind her. Quickly, she turned around. But, to her dismay, there was nothing there. 'He..he..hello?' The princess called, but no one answered. 'I..i..is there someone there? Y.y...you don't have to be afraid of me. I..I won't hurt you' The princess declared. If it was an animal, Snow White was surely just as afraid as the little creature.

Still, nothing answered her. Slowly but steadily, Snow White's heart rate began to increase as she began to pick up her stride again. Silently, she prayed to God that it wasn't her stepmother, or another one of her henchman out to collect Snow's heart. But Snow White stopped again as she heard something else snap, though it was much lighter, like the breaking of a small twig.

'P..please. Come out. I..I promise I won't hurt you. I..If you are lost, I myself am too. Maybe we can help each other?' The princess offered to the unknown visitor. Still, there was no sound. Snow White felt her teeth began to chatter in her mouth and this time, as she resumed her stride, she had a new-found pep in her step.

xXx

After a few minutes of briskly walking through the forest, Snow White stopped, checking behind to make sure she wasn't being followed. As she turned, she was met with nothing besides a solemn view of the woods from whence she came, summoning a sigh of relief from the princess. And for the first time within the last few hours, Snow White allowed a small smile of relief to creep across her face.

But that smile disappeared as quickly as it came as Snow White felt the ground give from below her. Instantly, she felt the ground and her body plummet further into the earth. It happened so fast, that Snow hadn't even had time to elicit a cry for help.

But as her body finally hit collapsed ground, Snow White's worries about surviving or receiving help in this ordeal disappeared. Instead Snow White's mind was met with a calm darkness, and she thought nor felt no more. Everything went black.

xXx

'Where is she then?!' The queen questioned as the huntsman bowed. 'I..I do not know. She..she pushed me into the side of the mountain and..and I passed out. While I was out, she..she must have run away, but to where, I do not know. She really is more vicious than she appears your grace!' The huntsman stated as he rose to his feet and rubbed the back of his head.

The queen snickered and threw the box meant for Snow White's heart at the man. 'And you have not the nerve to even make up a better excuse! Pathetic!' She screamed as she walked up to the huntsman and struck him across the face. Suddenly, the queen's features softened and psychotic smile slid over her lips. 'But that's okay. We all make mistakes don't we?' She mocked.

She then turned away from the huntsman and resumed her seat on the throne where she once sat. 'Run as much as you want you little devil, but in time I'll find you.' The queen whispered to herself, making a silent promise that in time, she would have Snow White dead.


End file.
